Perdono
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: DinoxHibari / Yaoi Lime - De todos as falhas que havia cometido com Hibari, Dino jamais imaginaria que beija-lo seria a maior delas.. Então, procurando as palavras certas, ele tenta pedir perdão.. Mesmo que isso signifique estar pedindo perdão por ama-lo.


_Perdono_

Advertências:  
Reborn não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic possui yaoi (Conteúdo homossexual) e lime/insinuação de lemon (pornografia).  
Essa fanfic não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Ela é uma continuação de "Cala a boca", mas não é necessário ter lido-a para entender essa.  
Ela foi baseada na música "_Perdono_" (Perdão) de Tiziano Ferro.

Apreciem a leitura.

Algumas pessoas não aceitam falhas, por mais insignificantes que elas possam ser. Dino estava apaixonado por uma dessas pessoas, porém, sendo uma pessoa naturalmente desastrada, cometia falhas atrás de falhas, sempre afastando o seu amado. E com suas falhas, continuava a ser rejeitado, tentando sempre superá-las, tentando atrair a sua atenção de alguma forma que não resultasse em ódio e desprezo.

Então, com um sorriso no rosto, ia atrás de mais algum meio de conquistar o garoto de seus sonhos. Pois sabia, que assim como as suas falhas, o ódio que o outro nutria por si era algo insignificante. Não que não considerasse os sentimentos do outro, considerava, porém ele não era alguém que exibia com facilidade os seus sentimentos, optando por transformar qualquer reação em raiva. Aquela face de ódio que demonstrava constantemente era apenas uma prova que Dino era capaz de fazê-lo ter reações nas quais ele não sabia como lidar.

E continuaram assim, naquele jogo de confiança, onde Dino se esforçava para acertar mas sempre era jogado para trás com aquelas rejeições. Rejeições sempre desconsideradas por ambos, já que no nível que estavam, ficarem próximos um do outro não era apenas uma opção, era inevitável e necessário, um vicio que nenhum deles desejava curar. Declarações de um lado, ofensas de outro, um ciclo vicioso que não seria quebrado tão facilmente.. Entretanto, com seu jeito desastrado, Dino acabou quebrando-o.

Depois daquilo, acabaram-se as ofensas, o ódio, o desprezo, a raiva.. Havia restado apenas a mais terrível indiferença, criada por um estado de profundo medo. Hibari, garoto por quem Dino estava apaixonado, foi forçado a uma situação na qual não estava preparada, uma situação que apenas com palavras e socos poderia ser resolvida. E Dino sabia, depois de fazer aquilo, que havia tomado a atitude errada, feito a "falha imperdoável".

- Kyouya.. - Chamava Dino, correndo atrás de Hibari naqueles longos corredores daquela escola, tentando-o arrumar um meio de adquirir sua confiança novamente, de recuperar aquela amizade que tinham antes de cometer aquele erro. De ser notado e assim, desculpar-se pelo que havia feito.

Mas não adiantava correr, sabia que mesmo alcançando Hibari, seria incapaz de tocá-lo, impedi-lo de continuar, obrigá-lo a ouvi-lo. Havia ido longe demais, forçado-o da pior maneira sem dá-lo a chance de inicialmente aprender a lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Não havia um meio fácil de se aproximar de Hibari, não havia um meio de voltar ao tempo e impedir que fizesse aquilo, havia apenas a obrigação de reconhecer aquele erro e tentar compensá-lo.

Era isso que Dino faria se fosse capaz de aceitar que havia cometido um erro, mas não seria sincero falar que sentia muito e que não queria tê-lo feito. E mais uma vez, falhava em tentar falar com Kyouya, vendo-o entrar na sala de recepção, fechando a porta na cara de Dino, sem sequer fitá-lo, como se ele não existisse. Suspirou, com quais palavras reconheceria aquele erro?

O jovem loiro colocou a mão na porta, pensando em empurrá-la para abrir, em gritar para que todos pudessem ouvir "Eu errei, eu não deveria ter lhe beijado", mas não poderia fazer isso. Era tão errado assim beijar a pessoa de quem gostava? E por mais que Kyouya pudesse xingá-lo e espancá-lo, não o odiava de verdade, provavelmente também o correspondia, então por que aquela reação?

Claro, reconhecia que se aproveitou da situação ao o encontrar adormecido no sofá da sala de recepção, que achou uma gracinha vê-lo dormindo daquele jeito e acabou beijando-o sem permissão. Mas de todas as outras vezes nas quais havia tentado beijar o Kyouya, ele apenas o batia e o xingava de todos os tipos de coisa, certa vez, até xingando-o pelo telefone em italiano. Então por que agora ele apenas o evitava?

Esse era um daqueles momentos que "dói mais quando não se apanha"? Se fosse assim, queria sentir aquelas tonfas atingindo o seu rosto, várias e várias vezes, para quem sabe acabar com toda a indiferença que estava recebendo. Naquele instante, valia mais uma reação negativa de Hibari do que reação nenhuma! Se o Kyouya ao menos o olhasse nos olhos e deixasse-o explicar seus motivos, do quão desejou sentir aqueles macios lábios por tanto tempo, tornando aquela atitude inevitável.

- Chefe.. - Chamou Romário, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro de Dino, fazendo-o observá-lo um pouco surpreso. Estava tão concentrado olhando para aquela porta, imaginando um jeito de entrar e adquirir a atenção do outro, que esquecia completamente onde estava.

Olhou em volta, vários estudantes olhavam para Dino e Romário, cochichando, falando dos vários homens de terno na frente da escola que mais pareciam um grupo de criminosos, o que de fato, eram. Aquilo estava transtornando a paz da escola, então por que ninguém do comitê disciplinar vinha expulsá-los? Por que Kyouya preferia fingir que não era capaz de vê-los? Seu grande amor pela Namimori era ignorado quando passava por uma situação na qual preferia não ter vivido? E aquele espírito orgulhoso?

- Já faz dez dias, não é? - Perguntou um rapaz que acabava de chegar no corredor, olhando a figura atordoada de Dino, ainda incapaz de reagir ao chamado de Romário, querendo apenas ficar mais algum tempo em seus pensamentos, desejando ser capaz de assim encontrar suas respostas.

Romário voltou o olhar ao autor do comentário, era Tetsuya, vice-líder do comitê disciplinar e a pessoa mais próxima de Kyouya naquela instituição. Já haviam tentado convencê-lo a ajudá-los e Tetsuya até havia ido falar com Hibari, porém qualquer frase que falasse "Dino" era tratada como se o tornasse incapaz de ouvir, um completo surdo quando se tratasse do italiano.

- Nós não podemos ficar com o chefe desse jeito.. - Suspirou Romário, encostando suas costas na parede, preocupado com o estado de Dino. - Recebemos ordem de levá-lo a força para Itália, pois lá seria mais fácil dele esquecer essa "desilusão amorosa". - Comentou, recordando de quando haviam ligado para o chefe antecessor da família Cavallone e relatado o estado de Dino desde que havia começado a ser ignorado.

- Mas não é como se ele tivesse sido rejeitado.. - Falou Tetsuya, sabia que Hibari estava apenas precisando de um tempo para pensar no assunto. Enquanto Dino ficava todo o dia parado naquela porta, com a mão nela, tomando coragem para abri-la, Hibari ficava do outro lado, igualmente parado, esperando ter coragem o suficiente para encarar Dino e lhe responder apropriadamente.

- Eu sei.. Mas não podemos trabalhar sem as ordens do chefe.. Não sabemos quantos dias mais poderemos enrolar os outros membros da família antes deles mesmos virem buscar Dino.. - Comentou, enquanto Dino perdesse nesse seu mundo, indo atrás de Kyouya mas nunca sendo capaz de entrar em seu caminho ou invadir seu espaço, e os negócios da família Cavallone estavam parados, esperando as decisões de Dino.

- Então, se continuar assim.. Hibari vai perdê-lo.. - Falou Tetsuya, adquirindo um semblante preocupado. O rumo que as coisas estavam tomando acabaria afastando-os, um deles tinha logo que tomar uma atitude e falarem o que sentiam para voltar tudo ao normal. Se não, Dino seria forçado a esquecê-lo e Hibari se arrependeria por nunca ter sido capaz de lhe dizer o que sentia.

- Chefe! Vamos.. - Romário colocou as mãos no ombro de Dino, puxando-o lentamente para longe da porta, não podiam continuar parados ali esperando algo mudar, eram mafiosos, qualquer erro arriscava a própria vida. - Ele não vai lhe ouvir.. - Falou, decepcionado. Dentre os membros da família de Dino, ele havia sido um dos quais mais influenciava Dino a continuar a nutrir aqueles sentimentos por Hibari, sempre dizendo que mesmo tornando-o incapaz de dar um herdeiro com laços sanguíneos, o importante era seguir seus sentimentos e viver sem se arrepender.

- Kyouya.. - Chamou-o, em tom baixo, pela última vez, ciente que Romário iria levá-lo embora, já haviam ficado tempo demais naquela escola. Mas não adiantou, a porta não foi aberta, mais uma vez, havia sido ignorado. Deixou-se ser guiado pelo corredor, em direção da saída do prédio, era doloroso aceitar, mas as tentativas de chamar sua atenção naquele dia já haviam acabado.

Tetsuya esperou que eles se afastassem para abrir a porta da sala de recepção, vendo Hibari de pé apenas a trinta centímetros da porta, encarando-a com um olhar vazio. Por que era tão difícil assim para ele ir atrás de Dino? De falar que não se importava com aquele beijo, apenas não queria que ele fosse embora assim? Ele provavelmente havia ouvido sua conversa com Romário, já deveria saber que Dino iria embora mesmo se ele não fizesse nada, e não apenas embora por aquele dia, embora para sempre!

Não adiantava, Kyouya apenas caminhava com aquele olhar vazio para dentro da sala de recepção, sentando-se em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e encarando um canto qualquer sem importância. Não era apenas a máfia que estava perdendo o seu chefe, o comitê disciplinar também estava com dificuldades com o dele. Mesmo que para a maioria das pessoas, Hibari sequer parecia incomodado, para aqueles que o conheciam, era possível notar o quão perturbado ele estava naquele momento.

E mais dois dias se passaram, iria se iniciar o décimo terceiro dia no qual Hibari não dirigia a palavra para Dino e ignorava qualquer comentário sobre o mesmo. Porém, diferente dos outros dias, exceto por uma tentativa rápida no décimo primeiro dia, Dino havia desaparecido das instalações Namimori. Mesmo sem falar nada, Hibari estava preocupado, perguntando-se se Dino havia mesmo o abandonado e ido para Itália, esquecer de tudo.

Mas no décimo terceiro dia as coisas haviam mudado, Dino havia vindo mais uma vez. Hibari avistou-o da janela de sua sala, vendo-o correr pelo pátio em direção do prédio, parecendo mais agitado do que nos últimos dias. Então, aguardando que ele viesse falar consigo, Hibari sentou-se em sua cadeira e esperou pacientemente a aparição do outro, esperançoso que ele tivesse coragem de abrir aquela porta.

- Ky..Kyouya..! - Chamou Dino, sem fôlego, demonstrando ter corrido o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiram. Bateu na porta mas não se atreveu a abri-la, diferente de sua típica atitude de sair invadindo o local sem qualquer educação, ainda estava sofrendo por ter sido ignorado.

- Di..no.. - Falou a voz de Kyouya, tão baixo que foi impossível para Dino escutá-la do outro lado. Dino não iria entrar, não era preciso muito para saber disso, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente, parecia que ele não ia ficar parado em frente a porta novamente. Não pode evitar dê se levantar e caminhar em direção dela, tocando-a, pensando se deveria ou não abrir e permitir que o loiro entrasse, encarando-o frente a frente depois de tanto tempo.

- Querem me levar embora, Kyouya! - Sua voz estava alta, sua respiração acelerada e seu desespero demonstravam-se presente. Nos últimos dois dias havia fugido do grupo que havia sido mandado para lhe buscar com a ajuda da família Vongola, mas agora, até Romário achava que era melhor desistir, de que de nada adiantaria ficar parado em frente aquela porta. - Então.. Antes de ir.. Eu.. - Mais uma vez aquela sensação lhe dominava, aquela sensação desesperadora que não permitia dizer àquelas palavras que tanto ensaiou, de assumir seu erro.

Vários carros estacionaram em frente a escola e um grupo de homens andavam para dentro do prédio, planejando capturar Dino. Talvez, com sua família e acompanhamento psicológico, pudesse esquecer aquele amor que nunca se demonstrou recíproco, que se mantinha apenas com a intuição de Dino que insistia em acreditar que aos poucos Hibari estava apreciando sua companhia tanto quanto ele.

- Chefe.. - Chamou Romário acompanhado por um grupo de homens, vendo seu chefe mais uma vez naquela deprimente situação, colocando a mão na porta mais incapaz de abri-la, de querer falar algo, entretanto não saber quais palavras usar. - Pare com isso, está lhe fazendo mal.. - Disse, ciente que a preocupação não era apenas de sua parte, mas da dê todos os membros da família.

- Romário..- Dino, pela primeira vez esboçava uma reação ao ser chamado, voltando o olhar para sua família, vendo a angustia que causava a eles ficando ali dia após dia esperando que Kyouya resolvesse rejeitá-lo. No final, depois de tudo, havia errado, não deveria ter beijado Kyouya, não porque ele não estava mais preparado e sim porque não deve se beijar quem não ama você.

Ainda amava Kyouya, amava-o o suficiente para não querer dizer adeus a ele, amava o suficiente para abrir aquela porta diante de si e dizer as palavras certas, as palavras que o moreno estava esperando desde que o beijou. E sem qualquer hesitação, abriu a porta, encarando Kyouya frente a frente, vendo-o parado diante da porta, um pouco surpreso. Era a hora, falaria agora, enquanto Kyouya o olhava nos olhos, enquanto notava a sua presença.

- Kyouya.. _Perdono... si quel che è fatto è fatto io però chiedo.. _(Perdão... se fiz o que te fiz, eu quero pedir..), _scusa... regalami un sorriso_ (Desculpa... me dá o teu sorriso).. _Perdono... si quel che è fatto è fatto io però chiedo.. _(Perdão... se aquilo realmente aconteceu, eu, porém, peço..) - Dino estava falando rápido demais, incapaz até mesmo de respirar, perdido nos olhos azuis do menor, tentando expressar o que sentia de algum modo que pudesse fazê-lo compreender que não achava que havia cometido um erro, mas entendia que o havia magoado, então.. - _Scusa.. perché so come sono infatti chiedo... _(Desculpa.. porque sei como sou, de fato peço...) _Perdono_.. (Perdão).. - Falou, atento a qualquer reação ou falta dela mas de algum modo, satisfeito por ter finalmente sido capaz de falar o que desejava.

- Dino, eu.. - Kyouya ficou um pouco surpreso sobre aquelas palavras em italiano que para ele não faziam muito sentido. Mas, ele havia falado primeiro, então não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo. - Eu.. não entendi.. - Disse, um pouco atordoado, referindo-se ao italiano, não fazendo idéia do que ele havia dito, mas esperando que recebesse uma explicação ou tradução.

- _Qui rabbia!! Io senza di te.. non lo so!_ (Que raiva!! Sei que sem você.. nada sei!) - Socou a porta com toda a sua força, surpreendendo Kyouya e os membros de sua família. Mesmo que tentasse reprimir seus sentimentos, não conseguia! Não quando ele o olhava daquele jeito, tão atento e confuso. Por que ele não podia entender? - _Perdono, Kyouya.. Io cerco ancora di volerti.. _(Perdão, Kyouya.. Eu ainda tento querer você..) - Puxou-o para sí, abraçando-o, depois de tudo, mesmo querendo estar ao lado de Kyouya de qualquer jeito, não conseguia evitá-lo de querê-lo mais do que um simples amigo..

Para Hibari nada fazia sentido, por que ele continuava a falar italiano sem perceber? Por que estava tão irritado e abraçando-o desse jeito tão carinhoso? Nada o que ele dizia tinha um significado para o japonês eram apenas várias palavras em italiano que ele ainda não havia aprendido, então.. Por quê? Aquele era o jeito dele falar abertamente? Falando de um jeito que o japonês não era capaz de entender? Empurrou-o, separando-o do abraço, por que não usava palavras mais fáceis?

- _Scusa.._ (Desculpa..) - Falou Dino, vendo que havia ido longe demais, precisava voltar ao plano inicial, precisava reconquistar a amizade de Kyouya, apagar esse sentimento que havia vindo nutrindo a algum tempo e conseguir ter Kyouya perto de sí.. Pois se esse era o único meio de tê-lo, não iria mais insistir nisso.. - _Io ripenso a quando ho fatto io del male_ (Eu repenso nos momentos em que errei), _comincioio io chiedendoti perdono_ (Começo lhe pedindo perdão). _Su questa amicizia nuova.._ (Sobre essa nova amizade..) _Credo sia una buona occasione_ (Acredito que seja uma boa ocasião).. - Dino prosseguia, iria agora lhe propor a amizade e tentar compensar pelos erros que havia cometido.

- _Ciao (_Olá_)_.. - Um pequeno bebe se revelou no chão, entre Dino e Hibari, notando o quão confuso Hibari estava enquanto Dino procurava algum sentido em suas próprias palavras para adquirir o perdão do outro. Sentia vergonha de ter dito que o treinamento de Dino estava completo vendo-o agora se atropelar nas próprias palavras sem perceber que daquele jeito o japonês nunca o entenderia! - Dino, seu idiota! - Xingou-o, pegando Leon em mãos.

Será que Reborn não via que Dino estava tentando se explicar para Hibari antes de ser levado a força para Itália? Interromper aquele momento não era uma boa idéia, e o que ele planejava transformando Leon em uma arma? Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, Reborn agora apontava a arma para Dino, como se planejasse atirar nele. E assim foi feito, mas graças ao raciocínio e agilidade do italiano, foi capaz de desviar do tiro, dando alguns passo para trás e caindo sentado no chão.

- Reborn! - Dino gritou o nome do seu antigo tutor, incrédulo! Reborn sempre dizia proteger seus alunos e Dino havia sido um deles, então por que tentava atirar nele em um momento tão crítico? Será que era para força-lo para voltar a Itália? Mas iria embora sem uma resposta de Kyouya? Sem saber se ele havia o perdoado? Sem lhe perguntar se poderia voltar a serem amigos?

- Você estava falando italiano! - Reborn foi para cima de Dino, desferindo um chute contra a sua face. Mesmo já tendo vivido com aquele tipo de maltrato, nunca se acostumava completamente com aquele tipo de dor. Como um bebe como aquele era capaz de chuta-lo com tanta força? E o que ele queria dizer com "falando italiano"? Claro que falava italiano, era italiano!

- Que?!?! - Dino percebeu, falado tudo aquilo em italiano? Então era por isso que Kyouya dizia não entendê-lo? Por que ninguém havia lhe avisado antes? Voltou o olhar para os seus familiares, notando-os sem graça por causa da situação. Depois, lentamente, levou seus olhos de encontro com o Kyouya, vendo-o atento, parecendo estar esperando algo.

- Dino.. - Chamou Kyouya, vendo-o que finalmente percebia o seu erro. - O que você estava dizendo..? - Perguntou, um pouco constrangido, Hibari odiava depender dos outros e pensar que naquele momento estava dependendo de uma simples tradução para compreender os sentimentos de Dino deixavam-no desconfortável. Aproximou-se dele, ficando frente a frente de Dino, que ainda encontrava-se caído no chão por culpa do ataque de Reborn, encarando-o.

- Eu.. Estava pedindo perdão.. - Repetir tudo aquilo agora, depois de saber que Reborn e seus companheiros ali presentes haviam presenciado tudo e apenas Kyouya havia sido capaz de entender, era vergonhoso. Colocou a mão na sua face, na área dolorida devido ao chute do Reborn, no final das contas, não eram necessários idiomas para entender o que o Kyouya estava sentindo.

Ter sido ignorado após beijá-lo, empurrado ao abraço em meio aquela vergonhosa declaração, tudo isso só deixava ainda mais claro a todos que Kyouya não amava o Dino da forma que ele o amava. Talvez fosse melhor ele não ter entendido tudo o que ele havia dito, principalmente as coisas que falou sem pensar, como ter dito ser incapaz de simplesmente desistir dele.. Tinha que deixar esses pensamentos de lado, não poderia ser incapaz de esquecê-lo, era a única alternativa que possuía.

- Por que você apenas.. - Kyouya desviou o olhar para Reborn, recebendo um sinal de aprovação, como se o mandasse continuar o que estava dizendo. - Não me diz por que me beijou..? - Perguntou, não estava acostumado a dizer coisas daquele tipo, mas a verdade é que isso vinha lhe atormentando todos aqueles dias, não o deixando capaz sequer de olhar Dino nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Kyouya.. Eu fiz sem pensar nas conseqüências.. Foi um erro! - Disse, aceitando que havia mesmo errado em ter feito aquilo, falando o que evitou por tanto tempo dizer. Notou o olhar de surpresa de Kyouya cair sobre si com aquela resposta, adquirindo depois um semblante decepcionado, disse alguma coisa errada? Não era aquilo que o Hibari queria ouvir?

- Chefe, você é idiota ou o que? - Falou um dos seus familiares e logo um pequeno tumulto se iniciou entre os homens de terno. - Não foi o que você disse a um segundo atrás! - Continuou a falar e logo vários olhares irritados caíram sobre o Dino, o quão idiota ele podia ainda ser? Dizer todas aquelas coisas para o Hibari em italiano e ser incapaz de falá-las novamente? Um homem de verdade assumiria suas próprias palavras!

- Kyouya, eu.. - Droga, o que seus subordinados estavam fazendo? Precisava achar um meio rápido de se desculpar e falar que havia sido um mal entendido! Finalmente havia conseguido a atenção do outro e eles falavam aquelas mesmas coisas responsáveis por afastá-lo?

- Você.. me beijou por impulso? - Perguntou Hibari, parecendo indiferente a tudo aquilo, como se não se importasse com a resposta que poderia vir a receber. O italiano ainda não conseguia entender o porque daquela pergunta, não conseguia relacionar as atitudes às palavras de Kyouya.

- Sim.. - Falou, atordoado, pelo visto não importava o que falasse, Kyouya iria rejeitá-lo de qualquer modo. Notou o olhar do outro cair em direção do chão, olhando para Reborn, parecendo mais uma vez decepcionado, por que estava assim? - Me desculpe, Kyouya.. Mas eu sou assim, idiota, por isso, acabo cometendo erros atrás de erros.. Porque eu fico desse jeito, tão apaixonado por você, que e impossível resistir à possibilidade de te beijar.. E mesmo agora, quando quero recuperar a sua amizade, acabo me perdendo só de olhar nos seus olhos.. - Dino levou suas mãos ao seu rosto, ocultando-o, assumir aquilo era angustiante, era quase revelar o quanto desejava o Kyouya e que a forma das rejeições que recebia dele estavam sempre lhe feriam.

- Então.. - Kyouya caiu de joelhos próximo de Dino, levando suas mãos até as dele, puxando-as para que assim ele as retirasse do seu rosto. - Por que não diz apenas que gosta de mim? - O loiro voltou o seu olhar para o outro, sentindo-o tocar as suas mãos, mostrando a angustia em sua face, junto com um leve tom rubro. - Você é um idiota pervertido com aquelas fotos e músicas e.. Eu nunca sei quando devo lhe levar a sério.. - Falar aquelas coisas era tão estranho, seria mais fácil se pudesse simplesmente demonstrá-las sem se explicar.

Não conseguia lidar com aqueles sentimentos, não sabia como reagir! Se tratasse o Dino bem depois de tanto tempo tratando-o mal, ele iria achar estranho? Acabaria com a amizade que eles estavam tendo? Não é como se o Dino nunca tivesse falado dos seus sentimentos, mas era como daquela vez, que havia começado a gostar um pouco dele e recebeu aquele vídeo horrível com aquela música vulgar, fazendo parecer que todas as declarações até então haviam sido feitas como uma simples brincadeira!

- Eu sei que sou um idiota, um pervertido, um.. _Mucchio di merda_ (Monte de merda) e muito mais.. - Falou, recordando-se de inúmeras ofensas que recebia constantemente do menor. - Mas eu nunca.. Mentiria para você.. - Olhava atentamente para o outro, esperando que ele entendesse que jamais teve a intenção de se divertir com os sentimentos dele, apenas era aquele o jeito imbecil que havia usado várias e várias vezes para tentar conquistá-lo sem perceber que talvez, sendo direto, pudesse ter sido bem mais fácil.

- Eu não.. entendo.. - Sentia que os seus sentimentos estavam prestes a transbordar do seu corpo, tornando-o incapaz de saber como deveria lhe corresponder, uma vez que à todas as declarações, retribuía com ofensas. Respirou fundo, analisando Dino, que demonstrava um sorriso gentil e paciente, como se aguardasse algum tipo de declaração, apenas esperando que Hibari falasse o que sentia.

Impossível, Kyouya não era capaz de se expressar daquele jeito, de falar doces palavras de amor do jeito que o Dino fazia, mesmo que em italiano.. Respirou fundo, fechando os seus olhos e levando seus lábios de encontro com os do loiro, fazendo-o se surpreender com a atitude inesperada. Dentre as várias coisas que previa que o outro fizesse, nunca imaginou que seria beijado por ele desse jeito, já que anteriormente duvidou até mesmo se seria capaz de provar daqueles lábios novamente.

Mas lá estavam eles, frente a frente, com seus lábios grudados um no outro, dando aquele infantil beijo em frente a todos aqueles mafiosos sem qualquer constrangimento. Pelo menos não no primeiro instante, até que se deram conta que estavam sendo observados e apenas se afastaram, nervosos. Kyouya limpou seus lábios com a manga de sua blusa, não que sentisse nojo, mas era o único meio de "apagar as evidências do beijo" para que aqueles mafiosos não continuassem a olhá-lo daquele jeito.

Com Dino ocorria o mesmo constrangimento, que ao em vez de procurar um meio de ocultar o ocorrido, apenas sorriu para Kyouya e os membros de sua família. Não conseguia ficar confuso diante daquele beijo, pois era aquele mesmo beijo que havia imaginado em seus vários sonhos, tendo finalmente a capacidade de beijar o moreno com o consentimento de ambas as partes, nada forçado.. Porém, tinha que admitir que aquele beijo havia sido simples demais.. E só por ver Kyouya tão envergonhado por algo tão simples, precisava admitir que ele era adorável..

- Romário, a noite eu resolvo as questões que deixei pendentes.. - Avisou Dino, levantando-se do chão e segurando os braços de Kyouya para ajudá-lo a levantar também. - Reborn, muito obrigado pela sua ajuda.. - Disse ao bebe que se encontrava no chão, perto deles, sorrindo satisfeito por tudo ter acabado certo. - Agora, eu e o Kyouya, caham.. - Limpou a garganta, fazendo uma pose seria e diplomática, segurando Kyouya pelo pulso. - Temos que.. discutir nossa relação, portando, com licença.. - Falou, puxando Kyouya para dentro da sala de recepção.

A principio Kyouya ficou confuso ao ser puxado, vendo Dino fechar a porta atrás deles e indo para cima de Kyouya como se fosse atacá-lo, instintivamente ficando na defensiva, mas sendo empurrado para o sofá da sala, caindo nele e sentindo Dino apoiar um dos joelhos no sofá, entre as suas pernas e aproximar o seu rosto do dele. Pensou em protestar, porém logo sentiu mais uma vez os lábios do mafioso ir contra os seus, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Porém, dessa vez, Dino não se contentara com um simples roçar de lábios e lambeu os lábios de Hibari, finalmente sendo capaz de provar o gosto deles, mas ainda insatisfeito.. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior do menor, que por inexperiência, abriu-o dando um gemido de insatisfação. Foi o suficiente para a língua de Dino penetrar dentro da boca de Hibari, começando a vasculhar cada espacinho dela, explorando-a e memorizando cada pequeno detalhe, até sentir sua lingua se chocar com a dele.

Assim que sentiu o toque de suas línguas, Kyouya não soube como reagir, incapaz de ter a mesma malicia que Dino, mas foi sentindo uma agradável massagem que ele fazia com sua língua contra a dele e começou a tentar imitá-lo, seguindo aquele mesmo ritmo. Aos poucos, parecia entender aquele beijo, forçando de leve a sua língua contra a dele, como uma pequena batalha travada no interior de sua boca, sentindo-as entrelaçar uma com a outra, proporcionando uma gostosa sensação.

Conforme o beijo ia avançando, Dino permitiu-se avançar também, acariciando a linha da cintura de Kyouya com suas mãos, por cima do tecido branco que a cobria. Irritou-se um pouco com o obstáculo que impedia sentir a quente pele por baixo do tecido, puxando-a, fazendo-a sair da calça de Hibari e se erguer aos poucos. Aquele tipo de caricia atordoava um pouco o mais novo, sem saber onde colocar suas mãos, optando por deixar seus braços entrelaçados no pescoço de Dino.

Ao erguer a blusa, Dino deslizou a ponta de seus dedos pela pele clara de Kyouya, desfrutando de sua maciez e calor, acariciando aquela fina cintura, indo em direção do abdômen e depois subindo um pouco mais, até o tórax. O corpo de Kyouya era magro, podendo sentir algumas de suas costelas durante o percurso das caricias. Chegou aos mamilos de Kyouya, utilizando os seus dedos para acariciá-los, como uma brincadeira, que logo foi interrompida..

- Uhm.!! - Kyouya mordeu a língua de Dino, soltando o seu pescoço e colocando a mão em seu ombro, empurrando-o um pouco para que adquirissem alguma distância. Sentia o seu rosto corar e seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, junto com uma sensação estranha na qual nunca havia sentido antes, uma sensação esquisita, quente e ainda assim, agradável, que deixava o seu corpo arrepiado.

- Kyouya..? - Chamou Dino, assustado, sentindo sua língua dolorida devido a mordida, o que havia sido aquilo? Logo, ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Kyouya e ciente de sua inexperiência durante o beijo, concluiu que talvez estivesse indo rápido demais. - Desculpa, não queria assustá-lo.. - Falou Dino, levando suas mãos ao rosto de Kyouya, segurando-o e fazendo-o olhar para si. - Não sabia que era uma das suas áreas sensíveis..- Tentou acalmá-lo, puxando o rosto de Kyouya para perto e depositando um beijo na sua face, esperando que desse jeito ele se tranqüilizasse.

- Áreas... sensíveis..? - Perguntou, ainda confuso pelo que havia acabado de sentir, temendo aquele tipo de sensação que não conseguia controlar. Estava acostumado com coisas como dor, mas nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de coisa antes..

- Sim.. - Sorriu, a inocência de Kyouya era tão adorável, queria poder continuar a observar aquelas expressões que ele fazia diante das novas sensações. - São as áreas do seu corpo que lhe excitam.. - Falou sem qualquer pudor, ciente que por mais que Kyouya fosse inexperiente, deveria já possuir o mínimo de conhecimento sobre o assunto.

Não precisou de muito para que Dino entendesse que Kyouya não estava tão familiarizado com o tema, provavelmente apenas diferenças culturais. O rosto do japonês ganhava um rubro ainda mais intenso do que antes, parecendo estar despreparado para ouvir aquele comentário tão direto e pervertido. Dino apenas ria, afastando-se um pouco antes que o Kyouya desmaiasse devido ao constrangimento, teria que ensinar muitas coisas a ele..

- Hahaha.. - Prosseguiu rindo. - Kyouya, você nunca fez nada malicioso, não é? - Perguntou, admirando a pureza do outro. Na maioria das vezes, garotos da idade deles já tinham ido bem mais longe mesmo que sozinhos, enquanto Kyouya se assustava em apenas ser tocado mais intimamente.

- Tsc.. - Estava constrangido e não conseguia ocultar isso, sentia-se ridicularizado diante do italiano só por não estar habituado com essas coisas. A culpa não era dele se Dino já havia feito várias coisas assim no seu país, ali era diferente! E no caso de Hibari, em especial, ninguém, até Dino aparecer, tinha coragem de se aproximar dele. - Não me trate como uma criança! É claro que eu já fiz! - Respondeu, em um tom emburrado, podia não ser tão avançado como o Dino, mas já havia feito coisas maliciosas..

- Mesmo? Quando? - Perguntou, como Hibari poderia mandá-lo não tratar como uma criança? Não estava tratando-o, se estivesse, não teria tanto interesse em tocar e conhecer o seu corpo. Mas sabia que se forçasse as coisas, só iria assustá-lo, como se assusta uma criança.. Sentia-se um pouco curioso para saber até onde Hibari havia chegado, suas reações eram bem despreparadas, provavelmente, se já tivesse feito algo, deveria ter sido a muito tempo atrás.

- Quando.. você me beijou.. - Respondeu, desviando o olhar para o canto da sala, envergonhado por ter de falar dessas coisas. Assumir que já havia feito algo malicioso não era nada fácil, visto que a pessoa com quem conversava, além de avançada, não possuía qualquer discrição sobre o tema.

- Então.. Você...? - Aquilo sim havia surpreendido Dino, não esperava que Kyouya lhe confidenciasse isso, muito menos que ele tivesse feito algo assim só por causa daquele beijo roubado.. Que pensando bem, não havia sido grande coisa, apenas tinha tocado de leve os seus lábios com os dele por uns dois segundos antes de notar que Kyouya estava acordado, encarando-o surpreso. - Depois.. do beijo..?

- Ahm? - Não entendeu muito bem o que o Dino quis dizer, agora era ele que usaria frases incompletas? Depois da sessão de italiano, começava a acreditar que Dino não gostava de ser entendido.. - "Depois"? Eu estou dizendo que.. - Sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido, estava mesmo contando isso para aquele italiano! - Eu sabia.. Na hora, eu não estava dormindo.. - Revelou, assumindo que na ocasião, havia deixado que Dino se aproximasse dele e o beijasse. Não que esperasse ser beijado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas não se importou quando o outro se aproximou dele..

- Kyouya, isso é.. - Não sabia como respondê-lo, então aquela era a malicia de Kyouya? E depois de todo aquele tempo, o grande roubo do beijo na verdade havia tido permissão? Se bem que havia sido mesmo estranho o Kyouya, que tinha um sono tão leve, não ter acordado com a aproximação do outro. - Tão meigo..!! - Puxou o menor para si, aninhando-o em seu corpo, podendo ouvir o coração dele acelerar devido a proximidade, abraçando-o, planejando o que deveria ensinar para Hibari dali em diante..

- Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte.. - Respondeu ao pequeno elogio que havia recebido, tentando acotovelar Dino, porém não utilizando força alguma na hora de fazê-lo. Demoraria um pouquinho para conseguir se acostumar com aquelas atitudes e falar claramente o que sentia, mas Dino sabia que aquelas palavras não eram rejeição. Porque ele podia sentir Kyouya relaxar, pouco à pouco, aconchegando-se naquele agradável abraço.

Se dependesse de Dino, iria aproveitar ao máximo todos os momentos que passasse com o Kyouya a partir daquele momento, esperando assim, compensar todo o tempo no qual tentaram expor seus sentimentos um para o outro sem estarem confiantes se era recíproco. Pois agora, sabia que de todas as pequenas falhas que havia cometido com o Hibari, a maior delas se revelou com um desfecho surpreendente, um belo final. E não temia mais errar várias e várias vezes se isso o permitisse conseguir, mesmo que de forma não tão delicada, despertar novos sentimentos e reações daquele seu pequeno aluno..

Fim~

Notas da autora:  
Escrevi essa fanfic após virar a madrugada na internet, logo, a narração está pouco detalhada e bem direta. Por culpa dessa narração, interrompi o lemon, deixando apenas uma prévia. Porém, em breve, estarei publicando um lemon Dino x Hibari, intitulado "Hibird", isso, é claro, se alguém gostar desse tipo de prévia....'xD  
Ah, as frases em italiano foram todas retiradas da música "Perdono" de Tiziano Ferro, pois achei que em uma situação dessas, ela é a música perfeita para eles.. (Assim como "Shut up and sleep with me" do E-Rotic é perfeita para defini-los no início de uma relação e deixar o Dino fracassar..)


End file.
